


Recitar o meu amor por você

by Chibaku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku
Summary: "Mamãe, eu agradeço por todo carinho que a senhora já me deuEu peço desculpas por, talvez, não conseguir devolver à alturaMas, no momento, recitar o meu amor por vocêÉ como eu retribuo seus abraços confortáveis."
Kudos: 1





	Recitar o meu amor por você

**[Segundo domingo de maio, Dia das Mães]**

Os colegas de sala de Jisung já estavam todos de mãos dadas, enquanto faziam uma reverência em sinal de agradecimento pela salva de palmas que a plateia de mães — agora em pé — realizava, por causa do teatro que as crianças fizeram em homenagem a esse dia tão especial e dedicado às mesmas. Enquanto isso, o pequeno observava a tudo aquilo na lateral do palco, um pouco escondido por detrás das cortinas vermelhas que serviam de divisória entre os bastidores das apresentações e o público que as apreciava, enquanto aguardava o momento em que seria chamado para o centro do lugar de onde os outros começavam a sair.

Todos os anos no colégio do menino um evento assim era realizado. Neste, eram cantadas músicas, coreografias e teatros com o tema do dia. Contudo, nesse ano em especial, os professores se reuniram e decidiram fazer algo diferente, acabando por optar em por em prática um concurso de poemas entre as crianças de todas as turmas, sendo que o melhor iria ser recitado para todas as pessoas presentes, pelo autor ou autora do mesmo, antes do encerramento das apresentações.

Jisung, que sempre fora fascinado pelas histórias e poemas que sua mãe lhe dizia antes que ele adormecesse, não poderia deixar de participar — principalmente porque tinha esperanças de que poderia ser o escolhido. E, bem, ele conseguiu. A felicidade que sentiu ao receber a notícia foi imensa, mas o pequeno, de apenas 11 anos de idade, não imaginava que ficaria tão nervoso e com vergonha de entrar no palco. Infelizmente agora não poderia voltar atrás. Disse para si mesmo que não iria desistir. Dito e feito.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado no microfone pela professora, seguiu em direção ao centro, ficando em frente ao microfone enquanto a mulher ajustava o pedestal para a altura do menino, aproveitando para deixar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, exclamando um “fighting” e saindo logo em seguida.

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas sabia que não poderia gaguejar e faria seu máximo para não errar nada, tudo aquilo pela sua mãe. Segurou a folha na qual estava escrito o poema, deixando-a bem diante de seus olhos, e respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de se tornar o foco dos holofotes e começar a recitar:

> _Mamãe, eu agradeço por todo carinho que a senhora já me deu_
> 
> _Eu peço desculpas por, talvez, não conseguir devolver à altura_
> 
> _Mas, no momento, recitar o meu amor por você_
> 
> _É como eu retribuo seus abraços confortáveis_
> 
> _Sou criança, do mundo nada sei_
> 
> _Sou sortudo, pois você está aqui para me ensinar_
> 
> _Linda, inteligente, esperta e forte_
> 
> _Batalhadora, amorosa, atenciosa e legal_
> 
> _Estes que chamamos de adjetivos (segundo minha professora de gramática)_
> 
> _Não são suficientes para caracterizá-la_
> 
> _Sabe por quê?_
> 
> _Porque você é não é simplesmente mulher_
> 
> _Você é minha vida_
> 
> _Você é minha mãe_
> 
> _Me deu colo desde quando eu era bebê_
> 
> _Gostaria que continuasse fazendo isso quando eu for grande_
> 
> _Você me acalmou quando chorei_
> 
> _Me alimentou quando senti fome_
> 
> _Cuidou de mim quando eu estava doente_
> 
> _Fez um curativo no meu joelho quando caí e me machuquei_
> 
> _Sei que um dia será a minha vez_
> 
> _Sei que em algum momento serei eu a cuidar de você_
> 
> _Sei disso porque a palavra “mãe” me lembra nome de flor_
> 
> _Por isso que quando nasci, uma semente surgiu em meu coração_
> 
> _Germinou, brotou e continuou aqui dentro_
> 
> _Mas é uma pena que flores não sejam eternas_
> 
> _Eu deveria te pedir desculpas de novo_
> 
> _Assim como havia feito no início deste poema_
> 
> _Tantas vezes eu fiz bagunça_
> 
> _Sujei o piso por entrar em casa com o pé sujo_
> 
> _Quis ir dormir tarde_
> 
> _Te fiz acordar no meio da noite_
> 
> _Deixei meus brinquedos espalhados_
> 
> _Enquanto isso, você, mesmo me dando broncas às vezes_
> 
> _Se preocupou, me amou e me educou_
> 
> _Eu deveria te agradecer mais vezes_
> 
> _E também dizer que te amo_
> 
> _Por isso digo: Obrigado por tudo_
> 
> _Você é a melhor mãe do mundo._

Mais uma vez, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram. Porém, entre aqueles que estavam na plateia, apenas uma mulher foi até a beirada do palco, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando Jisung assim que este agradeceu ao público por terem escutado seu poema.

— Que lindo, filho! Não sabia que você era tão talentoso! — disse sua mãe, o soltando do aperto para que pudesse o encarar. — Desde de quando você escreve assim?

— Eu não sei. Eu só pensei na senhora e que você é a melhor mãe que alguém poderia querer, com certeza é a melhor que existe. Eu te amo, mamãe.

— Não, eu que não poderia querer filho melhor que você. Eu também te amo, querido — disse por fim, apertando as bochechas fofas do menino, antes que o mesmo voltasse ao palco mais uma vez, agora para agradecerem juntos pelo comparecimento de todos e desejando um feliz dia das mães, para aquelas que são as melhores do mundo — desde que era o que afirmavam cada uma das crianças quando eram questionadas sobre as pessoas que tanto as amam.


End file.
